


double dog dare

by lavkha



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, Texting, Truth or Dare, george is so annoying i despise him, i wrote this in two days yes i am not doing well in school how did u know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavkha/pseuds/lavkha
Summary: dream and george play truth or dare over text because they're bored. things... escalate.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 310
Collections: MCYT





	double dog dare

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SO EMBARRASSED PLS ....... HOW DO PPL WRITE SMUT REGULARLY
> 
> also this story is fiction!! do not share this with any ccs at all and pls do not harass dream or george :]

george dove headfirst into his warm covers. he sighed; classes sucked today. going virtual meant going on the computer and not for fun. instead of grassy block fields and cobblestone paths, he was confronted with teachers who didn’t know how to let people into the zoom and students who didn’t know how to mute themselves when their dogs started barking. he decided to relax and text his best friend.

george: ughhh im so bored

Dream: Ikr

george: i hate uni why must higher education exist

Dream: Idk

george: stop talking in abbreviations u egit ur so annoying i hate u

Dream: Ok

george: no I didn’t mean that come back

Dream: Ok

george: sigh

Dream: Did you just type sigh out? Instead of sighing out loud? Like a normal person?

george: yes

Dream: Maybe you deserved to fail that English midterm.

george: TOO FAR…

Dream: Lol. Do you have any homework tho? Like why are you bored

george: its j so boring here :( like i wanna see my friends for real? and not thru a screen

Dream: Oh I get that. Physical contact is good

george: physical contact *smirky face*

Dream: Stop typing out emotions/expressions!!!! You are so weird

george: im ur weirdo <3

Dream: Ew

george: homophobia

Dream: Lmao

george: u don’t understand the #gay experience :/ im cancelling u rn

Dream: Go ahead

Dream: Wait

Dream: Wanna play a game?

george: ?

george: what kind of game

Dream: Well it’s definitely not boring

Dream: It’s like an Internet game

george: dream i am not awake enough to play bed wars w u at this hour

Dream: Noooo not Minecraft!!

george: what is it then

Dream: Uh

Dream: It’s like

Dream: Truth or dare

Dream: But not

george: hmmm

george: elaborate

Dream: Nevermind it’s just truth or dare

george: oh lmao

george: but sure im up for that

Dream: Ok good haha

Dream: Can I go first?

george: whatever u want

Dream: Ok

Dream: Truth or dare?

george: dare *winky face*

Dream: Ew

Dream: I dare you to show me the last photo saved to your camera roll

george: omg noooooo

Attachment: 1 Image

george: its j a screenshot i took from my maths class

george: nothing too saucy

Dream: Smh

Dream: I was getting ready to expose you

george: bitches praying on my downfall !!!!!

Dream: Haha

george: ok ok my turn :D

george: truth or dare >:)

Dream: Well you chose dare so I have to choose truth now to balance it out

george: interesting reasoning there

george: ok heres the question

george: how long has ur dry spell lasted

Dream: WTF

Dream: YOU CANT JUST ASK THAT

george: just did buddy

Dream: How did you even know I haven’t been…

Dream: You know

george: um u literally exude horny energy constantly

george: i can see ur thirsty insta comments >:/ ur not slick

Dream: Ugh

Dream: But anyway. It’s been too long

Dream: That’s all I’m gonna say

george: wtf no u have to give me a real answer

george: i want a timeline

Dream: There were no conditions!!! I told the truth, that’s it

george: ur so ANNOYING i hate u sm

Dream: Lol

Dream: Truth or dare?

george: truth

Dream: How long has YOUR dry spell lasted?

george: GEORGEPHOBIA………

Dream: Lmaooo taste of your own medicine

george: HOW ??? I HIDE MY HORNINESS SO WELL

george: I DESERVE AN OSCAR I THINK

Dream: True you’re more subtle than me

Dream: But it’s so obvious when you complain all the time that you’re “bored” and craving “physical contact”

Dream: You really think I didn’t notice?

george: well yeah

Dream: Answer the question nimrod

george: ew u cant use that word thats karls word

Dream: Answer >:(

george: aww how can i resist that pout

george: two months :,( i am yearning

Dream: Idek what that means

george: basically um emotionally h word

Dream: huh

george: h*rny

Dream: Oh ok

george: truth or dare

Dream: Dare

george: i dare u to take a selfie rn

george: no fixing ur hair, no adjusting anything, completely as is

Dream: Umm

Attachment: 1 Image

george: OMG

george: UR SO CUTE

george: ILY BESTIE

Dream: Lol thanks

Dream: My eye bags are so bad

george: sleep :(

Dream: But I’m talking to you!!!!!

george: haha loser imagine losing sleep over a white boy

Dream: Wtf

george: i want 2 like. ruffle ur hair

george: and call u a good boy

Dream: Again, wtf

george: good boy :3 *gives headpats*

Dream: …

george: ok moving on…

Dream: truth or dare

george: dare :p

Dream: Now send ME a picture of yourself. No filters, no adjusting, etc.

george: ughhhhhh

george: i should just do my maths assignment ur so annoying

Dream: Noooo

Dream: I did it so you have to do it

george gulped. the texting was getting kinda… well. he was a bit confused, both emotionally and sexually, and dream was definitely not helping. the conversation was getting just a tad bit flirty, but not flirty enough for george to want to stop. and now dream wanted pictures of him? he knew dream already showed him himself, but it felt like a whole other level to make it mutual. it didn’t help that george was barely wearing any clothing—just some boxer briefs and an oversized gym shirt. he had a bit of stubble on his chin. dream wouldn’t want to see him like this.

george: do i actually have to

Dream: Well I mean you don’t have to if you don’t want to

Dream: But I sent one!!! Return the favor

Dream: No pressure

george actually felt immense pressure, but it was fine. he should just get it over with.

Attachment: 1 Image

Dream: Oh

Dream: George

george: thats my name dont wear it out

Dream: You look

Dream: Good

george: thx bae xox

Dream: fukc

it seemed strange, but the irregular spelling error—so unusual from dream, who kept his messages neat and tidy—made george hesitate. it was jarring. it was… dare he say, hot? he imagined dream red with want, so eager that he tripped over his words. yeah, that was definitely hot.

george: ?

Dream: Ok ok its your turn to ask now

george: uh alright

george: truth or dare

Dream: Dare

george: i dare you to tweet out “im a furry”

Dream: GEORGE NO

Dream: CMON

Dream: this is just a game between us :(

george: ughhhhh if u insist

Dream: Can I choose truth instead

george: sure i guess

george: whats the sexiest body part

Dream: Collarbones

george: oooh now were getting saucy

Dream: Idk why though

Dream: Like they’re just bones on a neck

Dream: But yeah exposed collarbones are

Dream: Good

george: noted

Dream: I feel like you’re judging me

george: no no!! i get it

Attachment: 1 Image

george: you mean like these?

Dream: fcuk

george: or lower

Attachment: 1 Image

george: is that good?

Dream: Its so good george

holy shit. was george actually flirting with dream now? was this a thing that was happening? his heart jumped to his throat as he read and reread the past couple texts. he sensed something deeper when dream texted his name. “so good,” he whispered to himself.

Dream: George

george: yes

Dream: Truth or dare

george: truth

Dream: Would you ever have a relationship with a friend

Dream: Like. Like someone you’ve known for a while

george: well i mean

george: im not just someone who dates anyone

george: id have to get to know them first

Dream: But I mean

Dream: Someone who you’ve only ever thought of as a friend

george: dream

george: what are you trying to tell me

george: spit it out

Dream: Just answer yes or no

george: yes, i would be open to dating someone ive been friends with

george: truth or dare

Dream: Truth

george: have you ever been attracted to a guy

Dream: What the fuck

george: im genuinely asking ?

Dream: No what the fuck is that supposed to mean

Dream: Im not gay george

Dream: Fuck you

george: ?? im not trying to be mean here its just a game dream

Dream: Just a game my ass

Dream: Fuck off

george: dream i promise

fuck. he fucked up. he went to far. he acknowledged what they were both feeling and it just—it blew up in his face. what if dream was really, really mad at him?

george: its its fine

george: you can do dare if you want

george: just forget about it

Dream: Fine. dare

george: i dare u to record urself reading this

Attachment: 1 Link

Dream: What is this lol

george: its steve x herobrine fanfiction LOLLLLLLLL

Dream: Lmao ok

Dream: Gimme a sec

Dream: How much do you wanna hear

george: just the first paragraph or something lmao whatever u want

Dream: Aight

Attachment: 1 Audio File

george opened the file. dream’s voice was low and gravelly. he could tell he only woke up within the last hour; there was this scratchy timbre, this deep quality to it that felt special. like he was special for being able to hear him like this.

the paragraph was short, and it was obviously a crack fanfic, but george couldn’t get his mind off of dream’s voice. how raspy it was. how it might sound in person. he realized his hand was slipping lower and lower, dangerously close to his briefs, and he shook himself awake. wasn’t dream just angry at him? why was george turned on? confusion was not sexy.

george: LOLOLOLOL

george: you should become an audiobook narrator

george: make a podcast

Dream: You’re just saying that

george: no i mean it

george: ur voice is so

george: um

george: raspy rn

Dream: Ah

Dream: Good to know

george traced the waistband of his boxers. the conversation’s underlying ton was markedly more sensual now. like they were both aware of how long it had been, and maybe, possibly, somehow, they could… _help_ each other out.

Dream: Truth or dare

george: truth

Dream: How did yuo figure out you were gay

george: oh

george: well tbh i didnt always know

george: ik that it seems like it since im so open abt it

george: but i rly tried to convince myself i liked girls in middle school

george: cuz everyone was dating someone except for me :[

george: and ur not allowed to tell anyuone but

george: bbc sherlock was my gay awakening……. </3

Dream: Ofc what happens in the convo stays in the convo

Dream: Also lol I have never watched that show

george: we get it ur american

george: :< who knew truth or dare would become so deep

george: but yeah i hate 2 say it but benedict cumberbatch.. h*t

Dream: Haha

george: ok now truth or dare !!!

Dream: Dare

george: ooh twice in a row

george: i dare u to uh

george: paste the last thing u have copied

george: no looking beforehand

Dream: Shoot

Dream: Ok

Attachment: 1 Link

george: holy shit

it was a link to a porno. and not just a porno.

a gay one.

like, two men.

fuck.

george began to watch it, morbidly curious. dream’s embarrassment didn’t even cross his mind. the video was full of close-ups, sweaty collarbones, wet lips, the works. he tilted his head and decided to continue; dream didn’t exactly have a horrible taste in porn. but he obviously needed to learn some things. like, not to use pornhub.

the part of the video that stuck out to him most was the striking similarity of the couple to george and dream. one guy was pale and lanky, with dark brown hair and a firm jaw, and the other was tanned, muscly, and blond. he couldn’t help but imagine them in their place. dream jerking george off. dream wrapping his hands around george’s thighs. pressing down on all the right places.

george: dream

Dream: Fuck

Dream: Gtg

george: dream wait please

george: don’t go

george: i said i wouldnt tell ok? this can stay between us

george: just

george: let me

george: try something

dream didn’t respond for a minute, but to george it felt like an hour. he could sense so much emotion in that “Gtg,” as silly as it sounded—like dream was contemplating everything they had talked about up until that point, realizing just how gay it had gotten, how far it had gone past the realm of “just friends.” when he finally saw those three gray dots pop up on his screen, george was breathless. he ran a hand through his hair and decided the room was entirely too hot, sweltering, even, and so he took off his shirt.

Dream: What else is there to say

Dream: George I cant

Dream: Youi don’tt get it

george: dream i promise

george: id never share something that personal ok?

george: trust me

george: i get it

Dream: My parents

george: oh dream :(

Dream: Yeah

george: how about i just

Attachment: 1 Image

george: don’t i look like him?

he waited. dream was sure taking his sweet time responding. george had taken a selfie, positioning himself just like the dark haired boy in the video, shoulders back, lips swollen from too much kissing.

he took another, this time hands visibly closer to his briefs. he didn’t want to overwhelm dream, he really didn’t, but part of him wanted so bad to just reach that point in their relationship where they didn’t have to think, where they could just…be.

Attachment: 1 Image

george: we can be like them

Dream: fuckc

Dream: George youre so hto

Dream: hot

Attachment: 1 Image

george suppressed a gasp. dream had sent a photo back, a picture of him leaning over the camera, cheeks red, muscles accentuated. so he was playing along. perfect.

george: ur such a good boy

george: such a good boy for me dream

Attachment: 1 Video

george: do u like me like this? ur slut? only for u?

Dream: Your e so good george

Attachment: 1 Video

Dream: I bet youre so loud

Dream: Trying to hide how much you want me

george: for fucks sake just ft me already

Incoming FaceTime

“dream.”

“george.”

“ _fuck_. you’re blushing. you’re so hot like this.”

“are you seriously not wearing anything right now?”

“oh, dream, you’re so desperate. no, you can see my boxers.”

“strip.”

“ooh, so you think you can dominate me—”

“george. i said strip.”

“what are you gonna do? come over here? shut up. you’re so full of it.”

“fine. sluts like you don’t deserve to come, i guess. bye then.”

“wait—dream—um, no. haha! i was just kidding. see, um, i’m following orders now.”

“good. i knew you’d be good for me.”

george blushed a deep red. he didn’t expect them to get to dirty talk so soon, but he wasn’t complaining.

“now touch yourself. no moving the camera. i wanna see it all.”

“dream… fuck.”

he sighed, relaxing into the bed. the pillows and blankets were as soft as silk around him, and he involuntarily thought of himself wearing lacy pajamas, silk lingerie, soft panties just for dream—ugh. he was whipped.

“did i say stop?”

“no, uh, no, sir.”

“sir?”

_fuck! george sir kink era confirmed??_ he hated himself for letting that slip.

“i, can, uh, call you something—something else, if you want. i mean, i didn’t mean, um, to, uh, do that—”

“no. it’s… it’s good. i like it. keep saying it.”

“uh, ok, sir. i was just. thinking. about something.”

“what were you thinking about? are you bored already?”

“no! no. i was, um, thinking about my bed. and how. soft it is. and how. soft. some silk lingerie could feel. like. panties and stuff.”

“…fuck. that’s so hot.”

dream started stroking himself; george noted the rhythmic pump of his arm. how good it might feel if he was right there next to him. how good it would be to come because of dream.

“i should buy you that sometime. like, a present.”

“oh, so i’m your sugar baby now?”

“stop!!!” this was the first time george heard dream laugh the entire call. it was refreshing; he could hear the smile in his voice.

“what would i look good in, you think?”

“panties, definitely. baby blue lace? i’d wanna see your thighs. i’m just… i’m thinking about you, right now, george. fuck, i wish i was next to you.”

“same here.”

they smiled goofily at each other, then realized they were both pretty much naked, and the conversation devolved into breathy sighs and shy glances.

then dream noticed george whispering something as he touched himself.

“what’re you saying, baby? anything nice?”

george couldn’t get any more embarrassed. he didn’t think dream could hear him.

“i was. just. um,”

“i can tell when you’re stalling, you know. just let it out. let it out, _baby boy_.”

“ohmygosh shut up. i was thinking about you pinning me down. telling me i need to prove that—that i’m a good boy.” dream bit back a moan. “you… standing in front of me, and me on my knees, and you holding my jaw with one hand. you telling me i need to learn my lesson, i need to be a good boy and take your cock, nice and pretty, your pretty boy. you making sure i don’t say anything but your name when i’m coming, because i belong to you, and only you. i—i’m not allowed to say anything else.”

“fuck. tell me more.”

“you tell me i need to get the attitude fucked out of me. i’ve been so naughty, your naughty slut, and i’m only good for my hole and my mouth. you start fucking me and when i’m rocking up and down you see the drool coming out of my mouth, and you praise me for being such a… a pleasing slut. how i need to please you.”

“you do. you need to please me. that’s all you’re good for. you’re my bitch.”

“yes. fuck yes. holy shit. dream, i want—i need you to fuck me until i’m coming, then you keep fucking me because you’re not finished yet, and i still haven’t learned my lesson because i came without permission. fuck. i’m so, i’m so bad, and i’m too dumb to know anything but being filled. i’m dumb on your cock. dumb from your cock. i’m whining on your thigh, trying to fuck myself even though it already feels so—so—it feels so good, and you ignore me because i’m just a dumb little cockslut who deserves it.”

“fuck. george, how the fuck do you come up with this shit? jesus.”

“dream, please just—just talk to me. i need you help my… i can’t come without your help.”

“you’re so hard, aren’t you, baby?”

“i am. i am. please, please let me come, sir.”

“hah. you’re gonna have to beg more than that. i bet you think you can just get what you want with a few pleases and thank yous. you’re such a slut.”

“i need to be punished.”

“fuck, i wish i was there so i could do that, george. you need to forget every other word in the english language. the only thing you need to say is my name.”

“dream. dream, please.”

“what was that? i said, you fucking whore, don’t say please.”

“dream, i’m—i’m gonna come, i’m gonna come, i’m—”

“what did i fucking say? you’re so dumb, you can’t even follow simple instructions. i need to show you how to behave, fuck.”

“dream, please, dream, i want to so bad.”

“and i said, you can’t come until i let you. you’re so dumb you can’t function without a cock being pumped into you. you don’t even know how to form comprehensive sentences. fuck, all you know is being fucked and being punished. you don’t even deserve to come now. i guess i’ll just hang up on you. you’re hopeless.”

“dream, please, fuck, dream, dream, dream, i’m yours, i’m your dumb cockslut, i don’t deserve it, i don’t—fuck,” and george came. it was pretty awkward, coming on a facetime call with his best friend, but he got over it quickly once he realized dream was getting off on his words.

“you were so good, george. fuck. so good.”

“i love you.”

fuck. why the fuck did he just say that. dream was actually going to hang up now. fuck.

dream stared back and took a breath.

“i. you know i can’t say it. but—but george, i’ve been feeling like, like this for so long, and i never knew how to bring it up, and my parents can’t ever know, and i just want to see you so bad—” dream was crying.

it didn’t exactly boost george’s ego to know that the first time he ever had phone sex with someone they immediately started crying afterwards.

“dream, i love you _so_ much, and even if you can’t—can’t say it out loud, i know. this kinda escalated, like, really quickly, and i know it’s overwhelming, but. i love you.”

“truth or dare.”

“what?”

“one last round. please, george? for me?”

“um, sure. truth.”

“did you mean it? that… that you love me?”

“of course. there’s no question. i love you, dream. more than you know. now you. truth or dare?”

“truth.”

“you won’t hide from me, right? you won’t pretend this never happened?”

“i’d never. this was… amazing. really great. five stars.”

“not the yelp review…”

“shut up! but yeah, i won’t pretend this never happened. i’d like to, actually, um, do it again sometime.”

“really?”

“yeah. maybe… maybe even in person.”

george smiled.

“definitely in person.”

**Author's Note:**

> again, this is fiction, this is not real, do not share w ccs. pls comment i am begging,,


End file.
